To Know Love
by Tora-no-Ankoku
Summary: Miscellaneous is an ex-worker of the Shinra corp, but 4 years had passed since her time there and her daughter are living life in happiness. When the news of their were about hits, Miscellaneous must decide what's best for her family. Rated M for content
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, I'm Tora-No-Ankoku. I hope you remember the story 'The Unexpected' (if you haven't read it, please do). Well here is anther story that will be in a series with two other ones. I hope you enjoy this story.

-----

Ch 1

"Missy, wake up," a male voice shouted at the door trying to catch a young girl's attention. When there was no answer he started to pound on the door. "Missy, get up or you'll be late for work, AGAIN!!"

"Come on, Missy," a female voice called in a bubbly tone. "You can come fix my door."

"Yea, dear, that's gunna bring her out."

"But she likes fixing things."

"She likes **breaking** things."

"I'm UP," the girl they were trying to wake yelled sitting up in her bed, her dyed purple hair fell in her lightly tanned face covering her slowly waking dull brown eyes.

"See. I told you that she liked fixing things," the female voice said.

"Yes, dear," the male voice sighed in defeat.

"Mom, Dad, go away," the girl said.

"See you down stairs sweetie."

The girl just moaned and rolled out of bed and went and locked herself in the bathroom to take a shower.

This young girl was Miscellaneous Jones, her parents and everyone that she worked with called her Missy. She was sixteen years old and acted like normal teenage kids, but wasn't interested in normal 'teenage girl' things. Missy was highly interested in the martial arts and was training in Tae Kwon Do since she was about seven years old. She liked to be active and liked running around kicking things and punching things too.

"It's too early," she fake cried and walked out of the bathroom and changed into her uniform for work and walked out of her room and towards the elevator and waited for it to open.

Missy didn't live with her parents. She lived in a building provided by the Shinra Company so that the workers (mainly the janitors, cafeteria workers, and maintenance workers) could get home with out going far. It just made it easier for them, but it crushed Missy's family. Yet they made it through.

"Just another day at work," Missy murmured and walked in the elevator and went down to where she would only walk across the street to her job.

When she walked into the main building, she was automatically pounced on by her boss, Mr. Krynn, who grinded her with questions like you wouldn't believe. Where were you, why weren't you on time, blah blah blah. Same old routine.

"Yes, Mr. Krynn, I know," she sighed and walked past him and to the elevators and pushed the button for the third floor to get her stuff for work and then went to visit her mother at her work station.

She walked on the floor and straight towards a pair of doors, when her path was blocked by a tall, muscular man with shoulder length jet black hair. This man was Tseng, leader of the Turks and was very serious about his job.

"What are you doing up here," Tseng asked crossing his arms.

"Tseng," Missy whined. "Move it, I want my mommy."

"You're not supposed to be up here."

"I fix things; I can be anywhere I want in this building. Now move."

Missy walked past the man and into her mother's office that was connected to the owner of the company's office. Her mother looked up from her typing and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello, honey," her mother greeted.

"Hey, mom," Missy greeted kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Mrs. Jones, your daughter isn't supposed to be up here," Tseng said with a sigh.

"Can't she visit for a minute," mother wined.

Tseng crossed his arms and gave my mother a look, like a father scorning a child with out words. Mother just gave him the 'puppy eyed' look, all the while Missy laughed at the two and kisses her mother bye and walked out of the room and towards the elevator when her cell rang.

"Jones here," Missy said sounding somewhat professional. As professional as a person who fixes things can.

"Missy, the bathroom on the 6th floor is slowly flooding," one of men on the 'flooding' floor said.

"Where?"

"Near the back."

"Which bathroom?"

"Female."

"I swear those girls are gunna be the death of me," Missy sighed and walked in the elevator.

"I know, but you've got to get over it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Missy put her phone away and walked on the floor with the flooding bathroom, and was greeted by the man who had called her about the problem. He gestured towards the bathroom and followed her.

"What exactly is the problem," the girl asked the older man.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good," he shrugged.

"I bet it's another clump of tampons stuck down the toilet."

"You're the female of the 'fix-em-up' team."

"And the youngest, never forget that."

Missy smirked and walked into the broken restroom and towards the problem toilet. Water was running down the rim of the bowl and as soon as Missy got close to the bowl, sure enough, there was a clump of tampons stuck in the toilet.

Missy heaved a sigh and rolled her sleeve and stuck her arm down the toilet to unplug it. This was going to be a very long day. Not just for her, but to the girls who had done it. And she knew who did it. The question was, what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

'Just another hard day at work,' Miscellaneous thought as she walked into her small apartment that was in the Shinra building where all the workers lived. 'I really shouldn't be working this hard. I'm only sixteen.'

Miscellaneous sat on the floor at the coffee table and pulled out her notebook and started working on random combos for her martial arts class. She like performing tricks for the karate class and the little kids would be amused by all of the stunts and that always had made her happy. Missy would also help her teacher teach some of the classes, even though she was a mere red belt.

The young girl was stuck in her mind with all of the combos and other martial arts stunts that she didn't noticed that someone had gotten into her apartment and was watching her. The person slowly walked up behind Miscellaneous and stood there just watching her. The stranger smiled and leaned down and gently blew on the back of Missy's bare neck.

The action surprised Missy that she turned around quickly to see who had done it, but there was no one there. She looked around the room, still no one there; she even looked up at the ceiling hoping that there was an answer, but there wasn't one. There was movement out side her door and she got up and carefully walked over to it.

"Hello," she called, but didn't receive and answer. She looked through the peep-hole, and didn't see anyone out there. Stupid her, Miscellaneous opened the door and walked out into the hallway and looked down both ends. "Hello?"

She sighed and looked out the window in front of her and smirked. Missy walked closer to the window and looked down at the tiny little people below, then looked up at the night sky and sighed. It was getting pretty late and she needed to get to work early the next morning and pouted at the thought. She turned around to walk back to her room, but bumped into someone.

"Oops," Missy said. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's alright," an oddly calm, yet strangely soothing voice said, making her look up at a rather tall man with long straight silver hair. This wasn't any ordinary man, he was a SOLDIER; not just any SOLDIER, but Sephiroth the greatest SOLDIER alive. "You didn't cause any harm."

Sephiroth gave a gentle, yet it seemed kind of sadistic smile (but Miscellaneous didn't notice it), and cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in close to her face. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and she blushed slightly and really hopped that he didn't notice. Sephiroth did notice and his smile grew and he chuckled lightly.

"You should try to be a little more careful about where you're going though," he said, keeping his smile. "You may run into someone that isn't as nice as me."

Suddenly he leaned in closer to Missy and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, deepening her already red face. He pulled away from her and began to walk towards the elevator. Missy slid to the floor and touched her lips.

"I'll be seeing you around soon, Miscellaneous," he said giving a small wave before the elevator door opened and she looked towards him and caught site of his mako eyes that had a mix of blue and green. Then the door closed, hiding him from her.

Missy just sat there for a moment trying to get her bearings. It must have been a day dream, everyone has them. But...she could still feel where Sephiroth had kissed her. She blinked in realization; was he a pedophile? No, he couldn't be; but maybe. NO! Definitely not, what so ever. But the main question was, now, why would a person in their twenties kiss a mere sixteen year old.

She shook her head to try to rid any thought of the 'strange' man and quickly ran into her apartment. Missy wasn't about to get into trouble for being outside of her room. All the while she kept telling herself that it hadn't happened. It was just her imagination.

Missy jumped into the shower and turned it on cold full blast and scrubbed her mouth out with soap and spat it down the drain and cleaned the rest of her body. She jumped out of the shower and dried herself off and put her pajamas on and jumped directly into bed and covered her head with the sheets.

For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Missy thought that boys were yucky still and preferred them as friends not boyfriends. She buried her head into her pillow and yelled into it as loud as she could. It helpfully cleared her head and she sighed. She was starting to get sleepy.

She just wanted to sleep and not get bothered so that she can get some peace and quiet. That's what she needed. Peace and quiet so that she can get to sleep a little bit easier.

Like most good things, it didn't last long and before she knew it, it was morning.


End file.
